


Recompense

by Tsula



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sweet, little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsula/pseuds/Tsula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you just don't mess with his girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recompense

This was bad; this was really _really_ bad. During the fight Leo had lost sight of you and now he couldn't seem to find you anywhere. Raph, Mikey, and Donnie had all split off trying to find you and the longer he went without seeing you or hearing that his brothers had found you, the deeper his fear seemed to dig.

Deeper and deeper until it threatened to completely suffocate him. 

There were only a thousand terrible things that could have happened to you in the time it took them to finish the fight. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as he started picturing each and every one. You could have been captured, shot, or stabbed; you could have been lost and alone somewhere not noticing as danger crept closer…

"Leo!" Or you could be heading his way. Your voice washed over him like a cleansing rain that purged those horrible thoughts from his head. He looked up to see you looking worried, but unharmed. 

He ran to you and lifted you up into his arms. This move took you by surprise as he held you a foot off the ground and buried his face in your hair. "Don't ever run off on me like that again."

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't hurt after all of that and that made you feel far more at ease. You'd hated having them out of your sight, not knowing if something had happened in the time you were gone, but you honestly hadn't had a choice this time.

"Sorry, had to lose a couple of those creeps since they had guns." You replied softly and his head jerked up. 

"You were chased?" He sounded equal parts angry and freaked out. 

"And obviously I lost them." You reminded him, but it didn't seem to make the fact bother him any less. 

"Mikey!" Leonardo called as his brother came into sight. "Keep an eye on her for a minute, I've got something to deal with."

"Sure thing, bro~" Mikey agreed happily and held his arms open for you. "I'll take over with the hugs too."

You wanted to laugh, but Leo's statement bothered you too much. "You're not going after them, are you?"

He sent you a smirk as he set you down, the same smirk that always made your heart race. "It'll only take a minute."

He took off before you could stop him, but it was quickly apparent that he did not have to go far. It seemed that your pursuers had not been as lost as you'd thought and you could hear him beating the crap out of them from where you stood.

This made you feel a little bit better about him running off on you and so did the fact that Mikey did not feel the need to lend a hand. 

You looked back at him and found he still had his arms open. "Come on~ I give great hugs!" 

That time you did laugh.


End file.
